Connor the Hedgehog (Archangel)
Overall description Connor the Hedgehog is a Mobian/K'HBalian Hedgehog Hybrid that was born in outer space to be a Bounty Hunter/Junker. Fate, however, had other plans for him as he ran into the likes of the Pterradahn race and the fanatic Devoted Remnant. His goals became clear; protect the galaxy from instability. Archangel In a different galaxy, there lived Sankarians; cousins of the Mobian race. But in 1999, it was the year that war was ignited between the Sankarian people and a religious group known as the Devoted. During the same time the war started, a brown hedgehog named Connor was rescued by a mercenary group known as the Drifters from the Devoted Invasion. Fifteen years later, the Devoted-Sankarian war ended but the fallout left remnant Devoted forces in exile. Connor became a junker and bounty hunter in hopes of getting by in life. Upon coming across a colony known as Aiea to claim an artifact that was discovered by an Alliance of Universal Guardians squad, Connor equips his Plasma Magnum and passes himself off as a tourist to the locals. Eavesdropping on a pair of miners, Connor starts following them to the dig site and sees the artifact, a glowing cuboid like object. Before Connor could do anything, a ship appears above the populated area and deploys Devoted troopers. They start shooting up the place and a pair of AUG Agents rush off to protect civilians. Connor uses this as an opportunity to take the artifact but was stopped by five of the Devoted soldiers. Connor told the Devoted to be careful of who they are crossing with because they might have heard of Archangel. The Devoted were confused and Connors explanation didn't help so he shot the Devoted and ran for his ship as well as shoot some more Devoted on the way. Before Connor leaves, he decided to shoot the Devoted ship into pieces then heads for the lawless space station known as the Depth. At the pawn shop, Connor explained to the Pawnbroker that Devoted were after the artifact and the he instantly kicked Connor out since the Devoted always have death and destruction following them and he would rather not have them come to the Depth. Connor used his Plasma Magnum to shoot off a piece of the alien then investigates the colonists disappearance. The discovery was horrific as a few colonists have been stuck in a stasis lock for a long time. Connor used his kinesis tool to move the frozen colonists into his ship but he comes under attack by the aliens and rogue Guardian; Jaeus, a white chameleon. Using his Plasma Magnum to defend himself, Connor manages to get away in his ship and use shock-space to head to Sanzakar. Upon arrival, Connor lands in the middle of the AUG courtyard and asks for help with the frozen colonists from the Guardians. But two of them recognised him from the Aiea colony and tazed Connor to incapacitate him. When a trial on Connors acts of crimes including his most recent one, one of the colonists repel the charges towards the bounty hunter since he has a piece of one of the dead aliens on the ship and that they saw Jaeus. One of the Guardians, Gabriel Carver, a black wolf with an orange muzzle, green eyes and slicked back hair, recovered the limb and the AUG Council counts this as irrefutable evidence. Connor was charged with finding these aliens and find out why they are abducting colonists. He was given a team of four- including himself. Jaxel, a grey albatross criminal with cybernetic implants that look like horns above his eyes and a scratch on his head. Kerry Vandal, a blue skinned Sanzakarian with white hair and bright green eyes and Gabriel Carver. While traversing through the galaxy, Connor and his team picked up an SOS from a cruiser and that they were under attack by a ship of unknown origin- which sounded like the aliens they are looking for. Gabriel objected to helping the ship since it was of Mobian Origin and they are not allowed to make contact with them. Jaxel said they should help them and Connor followed his gut: help the ships crew out. He then puts together his Javelin Rifle from the spare gun parts he stored in his locker. Connor and his team then split up in the ship and start looking for people to help. He then runs into a black panther fending herself from the aliens and intervenes by shooting the aliens with his javelin rifle and snags her. She said she had them then Connor presses a button on his rifle and the aliens explode. He explains those aliens were vicious and that the panther did well for herself... for a Mobian. The soldier, known as Miranda, noticed that remark and asked if Connor was an alien and he replied that he was and the other three are aliens as well. The two managed liberate the ship along with the other three guardians and the Freelancers- Wash, Carolyn and Maine, but casualties were high and the ship was badly damaged. Connor offered to escort the ship to Sanzakar but Gabe once again objected to the idea, saying they already broke the law. Jaxel said that he wants to help these people and Vandal didn't want a say in this so Gabriel was outvoted once again. Towing the ship to the Depth, Connor could not take his eye off of Miranda while assembling a gun for her. He finished his gun for her: a javelin pistol with a hydraulic knife underneath. Upon arrival, Connor asked his contacts to fix the cruiser and told them he'll pay them whatever it is. While Gabe, Vandal and Jaxel are in the bar, Connor and Miranda were having a conversation on the balcony about the galaxy and their own lives. A song called 'Fooled around and fell in love' plays in Connors music player and the two shared a kiss. But they were interrupted by a bar fight started by Jaxel and an Echidna with cybernetics. Connor tends to the situation and what was going on is that Jaxel tried to hit it off with a female hawk, who happened to be in a relationship. Just as the Echidna draws a gun, he was shot in his mechanical arm by Miranda and just like that, Connor, Jaxel and Miranda were thrown out of the bar. While arguing, the mechanic told the three that the cruiser had been fully repaired and the cost was thirty thousand credits. Connor paid for the bill and called the rest of his team to head back to the docks but a group of pirates known as the Drifters had tracked down Connors ship. One of the Drifters demanded the artifact from Connor but Jaxel leaped onto one of the pirate drop ships and completely destroyed it. Connor then shot the Drifter and told everyone else to head back to the ship and take off since the pirates were after Connor mainly. During the escape, the Drifters destroy the cruiser and the repair bay in the process, leaving Miranda and the Freelancers without a way home. Connor took out his plasma magnum and shot up the Drifters with Gabe and Vandal. Connor's ship managed to pick up Gabe, Vandal, Jaxel and the Freelancers but Miranda got her knee shot and Connor surrendered to the Drifters to save her from being killed. The two were taken to the Drifter ship. Connor was being beaten and interrogated by Durmolk, a grey falcon with a mohawk, steel beak, orange outer iris with red inner iris in his eyes- who was Connor's mentor and rescuer from the planet Reighus. He wanted information about the artifact from Aiea and that it costed him a lot of credits to lose. Connor told Durmolk that it got taken off of him by the AUG. One of the Drifters told Durmolk that Connors ship is in their way and that Jaxel was standing on top of it with a massive gun. Wash threatened to blow up the ship in five seconds but Connor told everyone to hold fire and have a sit down and talk. While boarding his ship, Connor carried Miranda to Maine to help her recover and Durmolk looked at Carolyn and gave her a wink. In the ship, Connor discusses a plan to track the aliens Durmolk dubbed 'Pterradahns,' since they're the same aliens that attacked Connors home world and killed his mother. However, the Drifter captain got a distress call from one of his scouting parties that the Pterradahn is attacking them but the message got cut off. Connor managed to track the transmission to a star system the Drifters last spoke: The Guardian Nebula, home of Sanzakar. Heading for the planet, Gabriel started stating a planet wide warning about the Pterradahns. With the Capital evacuating to other lands, the AUG agents were called to defend the city and its people. Connor and his team- including the Drifters go and defend the skies. The battle in the air was relentless but Connor had a plan: Flank the enemy dreadnought, sneak inside, find any colonists and destroy the ship. When the invasion commenced, the Pterradahns and the Drifters engaged each other in a dogfight while Connor and his team sneak onto the dreadnought. Inside the ship, Jaxel and Maine take down the heavy infantry while everyone else is shooting reinforcements down. Upon arrival in the engine room and having no luck finding the kidnapped colonists, Connor and the team sees that it's bridges move into pieces around the room. Connor then puts on his music player and starts dancing to 'Come and get your love' by Redbone to maneuver through the bridge maze. At the engine panel, Connor tries pressing all the buttons and flip all levers to make the engine malfunction. With the ship falling apart, Connors team ran for it for their ship while he still flips switches. When this was done, Connor was then confronted by Jaeus and the two fought. Connor becomes victorious and cuffs the traitorous Guardian. Jaeus explained to Connor that he struck a deal with the Pterradahns that he found a way to prevent life from being decimated from the forces he called the Fallen. Connor knocked him unconscious then free falls into the dog fight and follows his ship in the fall, with his target on his back. He then boards his ship through the emergency exit and watches the dreadnought fall into the cities ocean. After the battle, Connor, Gabriel, Vandal, Jaxel, Miranda, Wash, Maine, Carolyn and the Drifters were congratulated by the Guardian Council. They announced Connors charges were dropped due to his selfless acts and that Jaeus is facing a lifetime of maximum security on the prison planet. As Connor said goodbye to Gabriel, Vandal and Jaxel, he asked if anyone wants to go home and takes off for Mobius while the song 'Ain't no mountain high enough' by Marvin Gaye was playing on his stereo. Archangel: Invasion Coming soon (hopefully sooner may come early thanks to writers block) Personality *Connor is mostly cocky, especially when he puts his skills to the test. Allies *Peach Lightwater the Snow Leopard *Shade the Hedgehog *Reece Kiza Kelly the Crystalian Green Panda *Miranda the Panther Freelancers *Wash the Wolf *Carol the Tiger *Ming the Cat *Maine the Dicolonus Echidna *Tex the Fox *York the Hyena *North the Hedgehog *South the Hedgehog Quotes *"Now thats what I call an entrance." *"You know, my instincts got me into this mess." *"Give me a blind fold and I'll kick off your head." *"Assassins, Extremists, Freelancers and Insurgents? Now I've seen everything." *"I thought you were giving me a challenge. Tsk, tsk, tsk." *"And I thought my jokes were bad." *"Don't say I didn't warn ya." *"Time for the grand finale." *"That hair's really distracting." Gallery Category:Males Category:Good Category:Hedgehogs